comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-11-09 - Trick or Treating, Runaways Style
Nico Minoru is wearing Hermione Granger's outfit, with a crappy scarf that looks NOTHING right because she didn't get to finish it and it needed so many alterations and she's still okay because costume! She runs up to Richenda and grins, so much more relaxed right now than she was. "Chase and Karolina were so right. Totally what I needed." Forced to improvise, since her unfinished actual costume for this year is on completely the other coast, Chenda has managed a pretty good attempt at a costume: Black dress, short-sleeved and with a flared skirt barely to her knees, apron, black hosiery, maid headdress, high-heeled black pumps, and a plastic feather duster made to look antique by a coat of black spray paint. She grins and hugs the cheerful Nico. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" she teases playfully. "You look amazing, Nico. Shall we go pillage this neighborhood of its sugary goodness?" Nico Minoru rawrs, holding her plastic orange bucket over her head with both hands and stomping in a circle dramatically. "Pillage!" she chimes, her voice sounding oddly high even for her. "Bad witch, rawr." She hooks the plastic pumpkin over her left wrist and reaches for Chenda's hand, heading for the street of houses as other trick or treaters wander the dark, foreboding neighbourhood. Though it be a night of terror, the streets have never been so safe, with parents watching out every window. Chenda giggles and takes Nico's offered hand, squeezing it supportively like a good bestie should. She pauses to spread the plastic bug-wings on her back, completing her costume as the Housekeeping Fairy, and follows along with Nico. "Wish we'd had more time to work up costumes. I would've gone all Hogwarty, too." Nico Minoru strides up to a door, knocking, and says, "You look goofy," with a grin. "I have SO much cleaning to do and I don't even care," as the door opens and she holds her bucket and waves through the door at the people within. The smell of pie drifts out, and a couple other kids run up to the door as well. and really, there's only one thing you can say right now. You say, "Trick or treat!" "And your scarf's crooked," Chenda ripostes playfully. "Best I could do in less than a day!" She does manage to refrain from tickling her bestie, since the door is opening in front of them. She hoists her pumpkin expertly and gives her best bright-eyed smile. "Trick or treat!" One of the kids tries to push up beside her, and she stiffens her posture so he won't push her into Nico. He can wait his turn, right? They were here first! Nico Minoru claims candy as her rightful due from the adults behind the door. She gives a little awkward curtsy that makes the parents smile, though one looks Richenda over with amusement. A comment about the wings makes them ask if she's the tooth fairy, and makes Nico pout a bit, but by then the candy has been given and all is forgiven. "Thank you!" "The Housekeeping Fairy!" Chenda replies brightly as candy falls into her pumpkin, waving her feather-duster like a wand. "I keep people's houses clean. Occasionally I do give out a seal of approval," she adds, just as a joke. "Thank you so much!" She curtsies more easily and rejoins Nico on the sidewalk. "Looks like fun size candy bars... I've never really figured out what's fun about eating less candy, but they do take up less lunch box space." Nico Minoru mumbles around a mouthful of chocolate, her pumpkin having a wrapper inside, and looks at Richenda embarrasedly. "'s fun enough for my mouf," she says, blushing a little more even as she heads down the street for another house. Swallowing, she grins. "Banzai!" A chill passes through everyone, as if someone had walked over their grave. Buffered by chocolate though, Nico seems to miss it in her sugar rush. Chenda laughs brightly at Nico's resurgence of spirit. "Onward!" she agrees, and starts to follow... And stumbles to a stop, blinking, as she gets the most peculiar cold feeling, right down to her bones. It's actually strong enough to make her shiver. "Nico..." she tries to call, but her voice is a bit hushed and breathless. Wide, dark eyes sweep the street for some source of that awful feeling. Nico Minoru looks back at Richenda. She sees the look in her eyes and stomps her feet on the sidewalk, her face going kind of angry. "NO! Trick or treating!" she says, fully in the throes of being a nine year old and not having to deal with awful stuff for one night. She walks over to Richenda and looks, seriously looks, into her face. and sighs. "Aww..." The feeling seems to pass, though other kids in one specific direction seem to stop as if THEY are suddenly scared. Only the kids, the adults don't react at all. Chenda would agree: This is no time for funny feelings! But she's having one all the same. Seeing Nico's disappointment, she frowns too, the fright backed up by regret. "Sorry," she whispers, meaning it. Only for the feeling to lighten. "I think... I think it's going away," she says hopefully. But the next second, she spots other kids in one direction, and /they/ look terrified. "Or just someplace else..." She points. Such a rude little fairy she is... Nico Minoru, wearing Hermione Granger's hogwarts outfit, is out trick or treating with an orange plastic pumpkin bucket. Richenda is dressed in a maid's outfit with wings! She also has a bucket. They have just come from their first house which had fun-size chocolate bars, and Richenda felt a straaaange feeling that passed quickly, but made her feel like someone walked over her grave. Nico did not feel it as she was buffered by eating her chocolate. The feeling passed, but other kids in one direction seem to be looking kind of scared. Like it's a ghost passing that way. It's the night of spirits and ghosties, after all. Nico Minoru pouts a bit as Richenda points out the continuing problem. "One more house? Maybe two? I promise I'll watch for trouble but trick or treating time! It didn't hurt you did it?" She seems awfully worried about a lot of things but darnit chocolate is really important. Kara just sort of 'appears' behind Richenda and Nico and taps them both on the shoulders. "Hey... I wanted to apologize about the whole scooping you up from the East Coast without warning and..." She pauses and notices the plastic pumpkins. "And you're trick or treating." She rubs her head. "Am I really the only one of us who's still freaked out about this whole age thing?" She looks around. "So um... having fun?" "Two, if nothing bad happens," Chenda replies softly. "It didn't /hurt/ exactly... just, totally creepy feeling. Goosebumps creepy." She holds up her still-bumpy arm. "I'd rather trick or treat, too." Straightening her froofy outfit (whoever heard of a maid with petticoats?), she gives Nico a brave smile. "To the candy, Hermione!" And her train of thought is derailed by Kara again. Chenda blinks, then puts on her bravest smile. "It's okay, Kara. You did bring us back... and there's room for one more if you want to join in. This'd be a really bad night to try and reverse spells, or we wouldn't be here." If you can't (entirely) fuddle 'em with facts... Nico jumps a little as Kara shows up, her grin appearing and disappearing with confusing speed. She opens her mouth to answer, then frowns, her brow furrowing, and tries to think of what exactly to say. Holding out her bucket at Kara, she says, "Umm," then adds after a moment, "Trying really hard not to be? Freaked out, I mean." She flumphs on the sidewalk (lets herself fall down into a sitting position amidst her robes) and puts her bucket in her lap. "We aren't as strong as you, sometimes it helps to roll with it, I guess. Or I'm not, Ms Housekeeping Fairy seems to be the awesome and why am I not gaining levels in my candy coffers?" Nico Minoru shakes her empty bucket. Long distance to Richenda: Nico Minoru totally didn't respond to you. >.< Long distance to Kara Zor-El: Nico Minoru totally didn't help the situation there. >.< Kara Zor-El pages: heh Kara Zor-El looks at them. First at Richenda. "Okay so you're a fairy..." She looks at Nico. "And you're a catholic school student?" She looks at Richenda. "Though you said she was making a pig costume." "Hogwarts costume," Chenda corrects. "You dunno know what /Hogwarts/ is, Kara?" Even Chenda, lousy reader that she is, knows that! But Kara looks so human, sometimes the gypgy girl forgets that she's not. She quickly explains, anticipating the answer. "It's a school for magic, in the Harry Potter books. They're in every library in the country, I'll bet, if you wanna read 'em, Which ya should, they're good stuff." Following Nico's collapse, Chenda stifles a giggle. "You're eatin' as fast as we get it, that's why," she teases. "But we did figure on hittin' a couple more houses." She offers a fun size Milky Way to Kara. Nico Minoru pushes to her feet. She says, "Ms. Kara, we need to get you to read the Harry Potter series. Seriously. Don't watch the movies til you're done." She dusts herself off, then grabs Richenda and her bucket. She pauses, whispering to Richenda, "pig costume, what?" Looking at Supergirl, she raises a youthful eyebrow and tilts her head. She motions to the place on her free side, and says, "Coming? You need a costume and a bucket." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Pig... hog. Whatever. It's still the same thing basically." She pauses when asked if she's coming. "Yeah um... I don't have a costume for trick or treating. I mean, I had one but it was one of those... you know... sexy costumes and that's just icky now, so I don't have a costume now." Said by the girl still wearing her supergirl outfit. Chenda shrugs. "I thought she knew what it was," she says simply. "I think we can find a bucket, and..." She giggles and whirls Kara's way, clasping her shoulders and nodding down at her attire. "Kara, why don't you just go as /Supergirl/? I mean, she's /not/ nine years old. Not to the public, anyway." She most certainly /is/ at the moment, but that's hardly public knowledge unless those women at Yarn Barn have seriously big mouths! Nico Minoru bets she flew away and read them already at super speed. She listens to what the folks are saying, then shakes her head. "Noooo," she whines. "You're supposed to dress up as something you're not!" At that moment, she feels an odd feeling go through her, directing her to glance to the right. Nothing there. Odd. Oh well. "How fast can you sew yourself a costume? The candy is gonna all be gone soon!" She seems anxious. Nico Minoru says, "Calm, kid. There's plenty of candy." Kara Zor-El thinks about what Richenda says, "Yeaaaah, I ... guess that's true. Just feels sorta like cheating...." Then Nico starts whining the same sentiment. "Okay... okay okay I'll um... uh..." Kara thinks. "Got it." Kara blurs out of there, then is back a few seconds later in a bunny rabbit outfit, carrying a basket that she took from the Tower. "Damian got it for me for an undercover investigation once so... just had to refit and cut it a bit." Chenda blinks. After all, she was trying to save time and get them moving again... and when her eyes open, Kara's gone again! And back in seconds! "I will /never/ get used to how you do that," she murmurs, holding down her skirts from the breeze the blonde superheroine has raised. "And we are one /seriously/ diverse group. But at least we can trick or treat now!" She turns to Nico. And sees that glance to the right. "Is it back?" Nico Minoru blinks several times when Kara poofles out and re-poofles in again. The pink, the pink! She rubs her eyes a little bit and mumbles incoherently, then says, "There is not," randomly. She looks up again and re-focuses. "I'm willing to live with it. Is what back? I got cold for a minute but it stopped." She looks to her right confusedly. "Cold... that's how I felt!" Chenda exclaims, her smile vanishing. "Oh, wow. We'd better hit those houses fast." She hurries in the direction of the nearest one that they haven't already visited, right across the street. Kara Zor-El walks along with the other two in her pink bunny outfit. "If I get any green rock candy, you guys can have it.". She adds, "I might be allergic." The parents at the house open the door as the group comes up the path, having been watching from the window. With a bowl of candy at the ready, they look slightly dour until the see the bunny. Sudden grins appear, and they wait for the customary greeting. Nico follows, mumbling something about chanting being rude and pauses, then says, "Kara, the voice says welcome back, I think it likes your bunny suit. Trick or Treat!" She holds out the bucket with a cheerful smile, trying to look wizardly. She's a wizard. "Wait, you're allergic to something? Is that even possible?" "Trick or treat!" It comes out a little breathless, Chenda having run up to the door, then having to wait for Nico and Kara. The wages of haste. "Thank you!" She curtsies, stepping back. And blinking at Nico. "Voice?" She has to stifle giggles at the smiles Kara's Pepto-Bismol mascot suit gets. Still, they're all getting candy, right? "I think you're a hit, Kara!" Kara Zor-El had never actually trick or treated before. Last Halloween she dressed like a sexy librarian at Karen's suggestion to give Kal an aneurysm. But she read up on the tradition. "Trick or treat!" After getting the extorted candy in exchange for not causing paper or egg based damage to homes, Kara says to Nico, "ummm. sorta. I've gotten tricked into having stuff which sorta makes me cuckoo before. Actually not red rock candy either for me." Candy is distributed by adult hands, with no traps or needles or anything within. It's a good night, and nobody in this neighbourhood is being a jerk about it. The feeling of cold flits over Richenda and Kara both as they leave the doorway, as if there is someone standing there and they had just walked right through them. Which is of course impossible. Nico actually seems to relax a bit, looking in her bucket. "Score...rockets!" From afar, Kara Zor-El grins Kara Zor-El says, "oh. Sweettarts!" Richenda says, "Sugar rush ingredients, for sure. It's too easy to eat too many of those!" Kara Zor-El says, "there's also Smarties :)" Chenda looks down. "Score," she echoes softly. "And lots of 'em!" And then she steps down from the porch. Instantly the smile vanishes and her dark eyes widen. "Th-th-there it is again... that chill! I think it's following us!" Kara Zor-El looks around a little confused, feeling the chill. Weird, she usually doesnt get chilly. She wears a miniskirt and half-shirt in Antarctica and deep space. "What IS that?" She sighs. "It's not more magic is it? Nico, are oyou doing some sort of magicky thing again?" She looks at her, putting her felt-covered hands on her hips. "Just be a catholic school student, no magic cold stuff." Nico Minoru is heading for the next house, happy as all get-out and in the groove now. She stops as she gets to the sidewalk and looks back, then rolls her eyes. "Oh come on..." she mumbles, then sighs. "I"m not doing anything! Which is sad because candy." She puts her hand on her heart and swears, she's not doing any magic at all! Richenda has an odd sensation as she hears a voice saying something about sugar rushes, apparently the voice wants her candy. Kara hears something different. The voice is discussing other names for the candy. Sweettarts? Smarties? It's confusing, but quite audible to whoever's listening. "S'not Nico, Kara. She's totally not the kind to do this," Chenda says, shivering. She doesn't need any promises to know that. "I heard once that ghosts are cold, when you walk close to them..." And her eyes widen again. She looks to her left, blinking. "And now somethin' wants my candy... an' I don't see anything there ta do any wantin'..." Kara Zor-El says, "well.... Nico stlil hasnt told Kara that she's dressed like a wizard :) Plus didnt Nico tell Kara 'you're not supposed to dress like what you are?' :)" Kara Zor-El stomps a fuzzy felt-covered foot. "OH COME ON. We can't even trick or treat for candy without magic craziness happening?" She looks around with the dozen or so types of vision the girl's able to see with. Microscopic. Telescopic. Heat signatures. Radio signatures. Electromagnetic signatures. Etc. "No one's taking our candy, got it?" she yells at no one in particular. There is nothing to see, and there's just a moment's sound before the cold feeling fades from everyone. Kara hears something about Nico being dressed like a wizard but not telling Kara yet. Richenda hears nothing at all. Then there's a definite feeling of normality, as if whatever was happening is over. Apparently even spirits from another world follow Supergirl's orders when she's in a bunny suit. Nico puts a hand on her hip. She says, "I always get blamed," sadly, but she makes it all better by nibbling on some of her candy. Perks her right up! "Fierce bunny and wingy maid want more? There's a street waiting." Chenda can't help staring at Kara for a moment... until the cold feeling and the voices go away, anyway. "I think... I think you did it, Kara," she says hesitantly. "I don't hear anything now. An' I'm not cold." She gives Nico a hug. "I didn't blame you," she whispers. "But you're right. Time and candy wait for no kids. We should go get it." Kara Zor-El nods sternly. "That's right. Magic cold stuff BETTER stay away." She looks at her fellow trick-or-treaters. "Okay then. To the candy!"